Ruled
by Mr.Ethan
Summary: What happens when the world is taken over by 3 overlords? Will an unknown Hero rise to the occasion/ Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

Ruled a Justice League and Marvel cross over

Land Bridge 3

Nick Fury scowled as he blasted a couple of doom bots with his hand guns. He and his forces had fought off the hordes of doom bots for hours. He had called the capital city for back up but it was yet to arrive. He heard a helicopter above his head and looked up. A lone figure leaped from the copter into enemy lines. He could hear him cutting his way through the lines. He saw a man with what appeared to be three knives sticking out of each hand. He nodded at the man he knew was Wolverine and the man nodded back. Wolverine then growled, "I`m not the only reinforcements you get Fury, that bat guy is also coming."

Wolverine then proceeded to turn around and shred the surrounding Doom Bots. Fury saw a black speck coming towards them then he noticed it dropping grenades on the bots. Batman jumped from the bat plane and landed next to Fury. They nodded at each other then Batman walked over to one of the fallen doom bots. "There's more than one way to win a battle", he said in his deep voice. "I think I can access the radio frequency and call off the attack."

"I don't care how you stop it as long as you can", said Fury. Just then Batman raised a device and all the Doom Bots suddenly stopped attacking and turned and marched off.

Land Bridge 1

Flash sighed as he came to a stop beside his allies. He had been trying to dismantle spider slayers all day and wasn`t doing too well. He stopped next to Hawkeye and asked quickly, "You got any idea how to stop these things?" Hawk Eye replied while hailing the slayers with arrows, "Hit the joints and wait for help."

"When will I know when help's here?" asked the scarlet speedster. "You'll know ", he answered bluntly. Just then thunder sounded and Flash looked up at the clear desert sky. "Ok what was that?" "Back up", came the reply. Suddenly lightning arced down from a lone figure and hit the surrounding spider slayers shorting out their circuits. Thor the thunderer landed in front of them and said, "Friends I am here to assist you in battle."

Flash just nodded in reply.

Hello FanFic! I know I love this site and I know this has no plot but it is here to get you interested. Please no flames. I was thinking about doing this as a self implant and making myself a mutant but wondering what powers I should have.

Please R&R

A constant comic Reader

Mr. Ethan


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Ethan woke up to the ringing of his alarm clock. He got out of bed and opened the hatch to the abandoned ware house. He got dressed in a black leather jacket with a brown shirt underneath and a pair of black jeans. He combed his brown hair out of his eyes and got ready for what they now called school.

School has changed in computer labs you learned how to hack into computers. Science had turned into biological ware fare and genetics like the X gene. P.E. was now paint ball or rubber bullets. Language arts were now nonexistent. In social studies they learned about old war strategies.

He walked over to his bike. He was only 15 but he rode a motor cycle. He was not D.C. or Marvel, when it came to universes he was from the one without super heroes. That had all changed when it happened.

He opened the main doors and rode out. He swerved to avoid a car and rode north to school. He lived in central city which was in the middle of the only free place left. One day had changed everything. The three dimensions had been mixed together. The only reason they were still free was that some of the genesis of their worlds had sent in a small team. They had not been able to reverse it but they had set a lock so they still had their island. They were surrounded by 3 islands ruled by Dr. Doom, King Pin, and Lex Luthor. Doom and King Pin still tried to invade them. There were 4 land bridges to their island,2 to doom,1 to King Pin, and 1 to Luthor. He arrived at school and met his best friend Hobbi Brown aka Prowler. Ethan knew he was Prowler but he didn't let Hobbi know he knew.

Ethan and Hobbi got through a rather dull day then he left the school grounds when school was over. He had been thinking about this all day. When He had been brought here 3 years ago it had activated his X gene, he had his mind super charged. He had telepathy and the power to replicate any technology he saw also he became super smart. A month before they took over he had received a holographic figure telling him what was to happen he also got him prepared, the holograph told him the lottery number so he was able to buy one copy of every comic book there was. The holograph also gave him a date he had to send the same message it was a little stupid to him since he already got it but the message said he had to or it would create a time paradox.

He got on his cycle and rode out of central city to his lab. The whole island was a desert with a giant lake in the center that gave life to central city. There were 4 other cities one for each land bridge. His lab was 30 miles east. It was hidden well in the side of a sand stone mountain. He had found the cave and pute up holograms to conceal the entrance to the cave. Today he was nervous for the first time in a long time. Today was also the day he was going to try his genetic experiment. He had developed a device that would unleash a chemical that would either give him more power or kill him.

He rode in his lab dismounted and walked over to the holographic time messengers. He walked in front of it and delivered his message. He then walked over and stared at a green chemical. He took a deep breath and sat on a bed he had in the lab. He took a needle and injected the chemical into his blood stream. He laid down and waited only time would tell what would happen.

Did you like it? Was it bad? Pleas tell me what you though. I know there was no action but this CH. was for plot. You have to review if you read.

A constant comic reader

Mr. Ethan


	3. Chapter 3

Ruled CH. 3

Hey FanFic I would like to thank my 2 reviewers. I know I don`t put much up for chapters but I update pretty fast. The more you review the faster I update.

I forgot to say this at the last few chapters: I do own Marvel and D.C. … Ninjas just appeared behind me and threatened me with death in less I say this, I do **NOT** own Marvel and D.C. so I'm going downstairs to sulk.

**Ethan`s lab**

I woke up - that was the good news. The bad news was that my jeans were tight. I then noticed that I had about doubled in size. I also noticed that I now had a mountain of muscle. Then I said to myself, "Well I guess it worked." I sighed and stood up. My jeans ripped and I sighed; at least I planned for this. I had planned for size change by stocking my dresser with clothes of almost every size. I spit on the ground, a habit I had developed over the years (despite my mother's protests), and noticed that where my spit landed it ate through the rock. Apparently I could now spit acid. I walked into the bathroom and when I got back out I had changed into clothes more my size.

A few hours later I sat on a bench and studied what I had discovered. I now had the strength and durability of the Juggernaut. I sat back and thought about it - I now had the power to help turn the tide of the war. I had already decided that I would join the Resistance - stupid name, I know, but I didn`t choose it. I just needed a costume and a sensible name. I looked down at an image of the Juggernaut's costume. I decided to do something a little like it only not so bulky and not so orange. I decided to sleep on it.

I woke with a costume design in my head. It had a silver metal, helmet, shoulder pads, knee pads, and gloves. The arms are black with dark brown stripes down the outsides, the chest black with a brown stripe running from the left shoulder to the right hip, which was circled by a brown belt. The legs, black with brown stripes on the inside. The helmet had two wide eyeholes and a gaping mouth hole. I rushed over to the computer and input all the details. The resulting image was an exact copy of the one in my brain.

**A few Hours Later **

I looked down at my new uniform. I had it on and it didn`t feel too uncomfortable. I looked up at the alert that came up on my computer screen. The King Pin land bridge defenders where being overrun by spider slayers. Flash and Hawk Eye were doing the best they could ageist the overwhelming odds. The computer estimated that two hours were all they had. They needed help. I walked over to my bike and said, "This is a job for Titan", and rode off northwest towards the King Pin land bridge.

**Land Brige1**

From Flash's point of view they were losing. He, Hawk Eye and the forces they commanded where hopelessly out numbered. These new slayers were almost impervious to their weapons. They had been calling for help for hours but any help would get here too late. Thor was the only reason they were still here but he was getting tired and he couldn`t take out the entire army. Flash snapped out of his repose as a blast sailed right next to him. He ran forward at supersonic speeds and rubbed the robots hoping to use friction to melt the outer armor. The armor, however, appeared to be heat resistant because it barly got warm. He was swatted aside as the slayer continued to blast away. The Spider Slayer lifted him up; he stared down at the end of a blaster, he could see it lighting up and thought "this is the end." He couldn`t believe the calm he felt as he waited for death. The Flash heard a roaring sound coming up behind him.

A large figure sailed off a powerful bike and slammed into the Spider Slayer demolishing it. Flash was helped up by the figure and he could now see the dark costume. "The name's Titan - don't wear it out." Flash just nodded and tried not to be sick.

**Ethan POV**

I heard a sound behind me I whirled and slammed my fist into a slayer. Man this was harder than it looked in the comics. The battle had been going strong for an hour. Thor, and Hawk Eye and I were basically the only ones doing damage. Occasionally a soldier would get in a lucky shot or Flash would surround one in a dust devil. Over time we won the battle. During that time Wonder Woman and Colossus joined the battle. The battle field was covered in the remains of hundreds of spider slayers. I walked over to where the other heroes were gathered. "Who are you?" came the question from Hawk Eye.

"I`m not from Marvel or D.C. if that's what you're wondering. I come from the universe where all of you are fiction so I don't need to ask your names. I am Titan and that's all you need to know. Oh and Flash don't follow me, consider that a trade for saving your life." I rode my bike at top speed leaving a trail of dust. When I arrived back at my lab it was late, and remembering we had school in the morning gave me good reason to go to bed.

**King Pin's base**

Wilson Fisk, AKA the King Pin, was furious, and rightly so. He had just received word that his full scale assault had failed. Apparently some mutant had stalled the Slayers so help could arrive. He turned to his intercom and said in his deep voice, "Send in the Sinister Six."

Please say you liked it. I was thinking of doing this as three stories, one for each overlord. If you look at my Avatar you'll notice that Titans uniform looks like that. I drew it myself and decided to use it as my character. Please tell me what you think.

A constant comic reader

Mr. Ethan signing off.

(Ah mutant monkeys! I thought my sister said she got rid of them - AH!)


End file.
